


touch.

by prompto



Series: Envelope [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Clack, Daddy Kink, M/M, zack is a hot stepdad okay I can't help it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with a marriage intact, Zack still can’t seem to shake Cloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch.

 

The front door was pushed opened as a tie was loosened and a briefcase dropped on the floor.

It’d been a year now. In that time a marriage had taken place to fortify the bond for a family.

However, beneath it all lingered a forbidden tendency or two.

“You’ve gotta stop doing that. You know how it drives me insane.”

Zack whispered hastily and in a low tone, keeping his voice as low as possible due to the pressing circumstances.

Earlier that day in the confines of his office, he’d been finishing up a rather long report and was nearly done when his concentration was thrown off entirely by a text he’d gotten from Cloud - now his  _stepson_.

“I also know how hard it makes you though..” Cloud uttered now, staring up at him through the dimly lit corridor between the living room and the kitchen.

Upstairs his wife laid in bed, apparently having turned in early due to a terrible migraine that had plagued her most of the day. It was always in these moments that Cloud would take advantage of the situation, above all whenever she was out of town which was occurring more often than not these days.

Zack growled lowly, blue eyes flashing with a need that had been building for hours. Seeing Cloud unzip his jeans and drop them to the floor before hooking at the waistband of his boxers to the do the same had Zack backing him up against the wall with an intent to fuck him quite thoroughly. The younger man had a habit of teasing him too much for his own good.

“Were you good for daddy while he was away?”

“I was..” Cloud breathed out, moving to grab Zack’s hand only to have his own pinned to the wall above his head.

“ _Ah, ah, ah_...” The man breathed his reply over Cloud’s cheek, drifting down to his collarbone just as his free hand moved to lightly touch first on Cloud’s hip and then down to his ass. “...Were you touching yourself to make it easier for me..or because you just couldn’t  _wait_..” Zack practically hissed the last word, feeling where the blond’s hole was already slick and wet, open and waiting for him.

“I  _ah_..” Cloud gasped lightly, biting back as much as he could despite wanting to be loud. He knew how much Zack liked when he was loud. “.. _Nggh_..I was trying to make it easier for you  _daddy_..” The need to rock against the fingers that threatened to push into him only made him crave Zack more than he already did.

Getting off earlier that afternoon was nothing compared to having the man’s cock inside of him, seeing the way Zack looked at him as he opened him up and took every part of him for his own.

Zack chuckled lightly. The sound of a belt and zipping being undone was heard before all sense of reality outside of their personal space seemed to disappear for both of them.

This is how it was now.

Cloud was tease.

Zack would chase and chastise.

Cloud would only come harder from having Zack as his daddy.

Zack felt immense shame at times, taking to glasses of scotch to mull over how his life had derailed somehow only to have Cloud send a text or picture or call him and realign him back on this path of utter sin.

In the end it’d be like this.

“Fuck..you’re so tight for me baby..” The man whispered against Cloud’s mouth in a rough whisper.

Zack would have his cock buried so deeply inside of Cloud, who would only be writhing and grasping and  _pleading_  for more.

They’d have to kiss harder and Zack would have to remind Cloud to be quiet unless they were alone at home. Somehow doing it with Aerith upstairs would have Cloud all the more eager to be fucked though in a twisted concept of sorts.

Still, Zack couldn’t resist. 

Cloud had his legs wrapped around the man, holding on so tight his fingernails dug into the muscles of his back. Marks trailed down in darkening lines with each thrust he made, forcing the blond against the wall more as Zack filled him with every bit of his cum just as he wanted.

Being so wrapped up in one another they’d never hear the way the door upstairs would close as softly as possible. Green eyes would close in the darkness to block out the truth.


End file.
